Maximum Hell
by Sharzam
Summary: Didn't know what to put this under. It's not romance, that's for sure. But there is sex. So be prepared. It's dark. Saix is more sadistic than usual. SaixAxel. YAOI. Don't like, don't read. ONESHOT.


**Soooooo... this is a first. I wrote a RAPE FIC. Okay, so it's dark, and scary, and sadistic, and violent, and... smutty. I just... I don't know. I don't EVER want to write something like this EVER again. So don't ask. I feel SHAME when I look at this now. **

**But it's still a fanfic. It's still a valid pairing. And it still has a fantastic leading line from the actual game. I'm bored and it's 11pm where I am. I've finished this so here we are.**

**So. Let us get on with it.

* * *

**

_SaixAxel: Maximum Hell

* * *

_

"I promised Sora that you would receive the maximum punishment, Axel, and I am not the type to go back on my word. And you're too valuable to kill."

Axel grimaced in Saïx's general direction from his position on his knees in the blunette's room, which was really more like a dungeon. His hands were tied behind his back, making it impossible to summon his chakrams. His cloak had been taken off, leaving him in only his black pants and boots.

"It's useless to struggle, Number Eight. With your hands restrained thus, you can't wield fire _or _those cherished chakrams of yours."

_Talk about stating the freaking obvious, _Axel thought furiously. "What do you want, Saïx?" he asked resignedly.

"I want to know why you're making it so _difficult _for us to achieve our goal," Saïx murmured, from his sitting position on the end of his bed.

"We used to be so close, Axel. Now, however, you don't trust me at all. And you seem to be set on a path of self-destruction."

Axel tipped his head back, set his shoulders, and shot back, "Why do you care?"

"Because our success in obtaining Kingdom Hearts partially depends on your co-operation. You're not exactly helping when you go around kidnapping Sora's friends. Demyx has already _faded_ due to his fight with Sora, and that little boy's poor judgement means that he didn't realise that he was being used. That is, until you told him."

"You don't understand," Axel muttered, shifting uneasily.

"I don't want to understand. If I do, I'll just get dragged down with you."

"What did you do with Sora?" Axel snapped.

"Oh, he's doing what he usually does: prattling on about 'promises' and 'friendships' and hesitating about whether or not he should use the Keyblade and wondering how in the hell he's going to defeat us. No, you don't have to worry about him.

"You should be more worried about yourself."

Axel recoiled when, all of a sudden, Saïx was standing over him.

"I hate you so much," Axel gritted through his teeth.

"No, you don't hate me," Saïx said softly, his hand reaching down to pull gently through the crimson spikes adorning Axel's head; Axel shuddered at the touch. Saïx's fingertips were like icicles on his scalp.

"After all, hate requires a heart, and last time I checked, you didn't have one. And there are _other_ ways to reveal your true personality.

"But then, you know all about that sort of thing, don't you… Lea?"

Axel struggled against his bonds, his lips curling back in a poor attempt of a snarl. "I fucking _told _you not to _call _me that!"

"Why?" Saïx purred. "Because it invokes _feelings _in you, those which you've never wanted me to see? _Feelings_, for example, that you would show around… Number Thirteen?"

Axel snarled for real this time. "Roxas is my best friend!" he bit out.

"And yet, he chose to believe Xion over you and betrayed the Organisation. He left you behind, instead of enlisting you to help. Which you would have, no doubt. He forced us to erase his memories, and in turn, erase you from his life."

"You fucker," Axel hissed. "Don't you stand there and preach to me about what I know Roxas did!"

"And now," Saïx raised his voice to carry over Axel's indignant one, "you're trying to follow his head and abolish the Organisation, in order to turn Sora, our only hope, into a Heartless so you can get your friend back!"

Axel smirked. "Yeah, that's right."

The hand disappeared from his hair in a second. Axel's head snapped to the side when Saïx brought his hand across his cheek in a painful, stinging slap. He reeled back from the force.

"Don't tell me what I already know, _Lea_." The name rolled off his tongue in way that it had no right to.

Axel struggled to release his arms for what seemed like the hundredth time, but Saïx seized both of them and wrenched the redhead to his feet.

"After all," and Axel felt his back hit the wall and Saïx release his arms, "I'm the only one here who knows what happens when I touch you _here,_" and Axel shuddered as Saïx's fingers caressed his abdomen, "or here," he brushed a nipple, and Axel groaned, "or when I do _this._"

Saïx pulled Axel up by his hair, wrenched his head back, and fixed his lips and overly sharp teeth to the redhead's neck. Axel let out a loud keen and writher against the wall, but Saïx's right hand on his waist and his left in his hair kept him sufficiently in place. Axel moaned and sobbed, his eyelids fluttering, as Saïx sucked on his pulse point. He was slowly getting dizzy — he started to forget how to breathe.

Then Saïx's mouth and hands were gone once more, and Axel collapsed to the floor, panting. His emerald green eyes, hazy with lust, flickered to the blunette's ones, his brow furrowing into a frown.

"Saïx… I though we…"

"You thought it was over between us? Yes, true; lately things have been a little too busy around here to allow for… _co-curricular _activities, but maybe that's the reason for me wanting to fuck you right here and now. _Maybe. _Or perhaps it's to punish you, because my mind tells me that you _don't _want to. My eyes see different."

Axel broke eye contact first. "You're such a fucking asshole. It's your fault — you know what sort of things turn me on, voluntary or not!"

"You should take responsibility for that. Those who can't control their own body are the worst — less than useless."

With that, Saïx unbuttoned his cloak, let it fall to the floor, unzipped his pants, and let his dick slip free.

Axel eyed it with open revulsion. "You can't be serious." It was far too close to him, with his position on the floor.

"Oh, I'm serious. As I know how to turn you on, the same goes the other way around. Suck me."

Axel shook his head in reply.

"So you choose the hard way," Saïx sneered. "Fine."

Saïx grabbed both sides of Axel's head and pressed his victim's mouth onto his mouth. Axel clenched his eyes shut as Saïx forced his way past his lips and invaded his throat, and fought the urge to vomit. He knew that Saïx wouldn't like that, not at all.

Saïx began to thrust roughly in and out, causing the redhead to choke on the object in his mouth. It continued this way for about five minutes, this callous, raw activity. Axel withheld his moans for as long as he possibly could, but soon it became too much and he let out a whimper. The sound reverberated around Saïx's manhood, and the blunette released an answering groan.

The redhead could do little as Saïx began to thrust erratically into his mouth; the blunette didn't seem to require Axel's participation to get off. Perhaps Axel's current submissive attitude was a turn-on for him. It probably was.

Axel cried out when Saïx suddenly wrenched his head so hard that his nose tickled blue pubic hair, and the head of the other man's cock bumped his gag reflex. The blunette held him in place until Axel began to stop breathing. That was the final straw for the sadist, and Axel's eyes flew open as thick, bitter fluid spilled down his throat. He swallowed it obediently.

Saïx stepped back so fast that Axel fell, landing heavily on his side. He breathed hard as the remainder of Saïx's cum leaked from the corner of his mouth and down his cheek.

He knew he was in trouble when Saïx came to stand over him.

"Oh yes. I'm going to have some fun with you tonight, _Lea_."

Axel only whimpered in reply. He let out an exhausted huff when Saïx knelt down next to him and rolled him onto his back. The blunette's manhood pointed, red and angry, towards his navel, and Axel eyed it warily through half-open eyes. He then closed them tightly. His bound hands pressed uncomfortably into the small of his back, and he wriggled in an attempt to relieve it.

Saïx bent down and swiped a bit of his own cum off of Axel's cheek. "You didn't swallow it all," he commented dryly, reaching down between his victim's legs to caress the small, puckered opening there. He ignored Axel's weak protest as he pushed the first joint of his cum-smeared index finger inside.

Axel bucked and gasped, but his sudden reaction merely made it easier for Saïx to slide his whole finger inside him. As he writhed, the blunette added another finger, scissoring him wickedly.

"Agh!" Axel choked out in shock, trying and failing to squirm away from Saïx and the tormenting fingers. Saïx placed his free hand on Axel's right hip and held him down as he pumped his fingers in and out, prepping him.

Axel's own dick was hard and painful by now, and the continued stimulation to his entrance was making his head spin. He barely resisted when Saïx knelt between his legs and pushed swiftly inside him. But he felt it.

"AGH!"

The pain was terrible; he only shuddered to think of what might have happened if Saïx hadn't prepared him beforehand. His head smashed against the floor as he threw it back; glaring up at Saïx with all the rage he could muster.

"You sick bastard," Axel grunted, then screamed again when Saïx thrust into him faster. Saïx pulled him up by the shoulders until he was sitting in the blunette's lap, his knees on the cold, hard floor on either side of Saïx's hips.

"Why do you insist on pretending you don't like it?" sneered Saïx as he pumped in and out of the redhead, bouncing him in his lap. "You always end up wanting it in the end."

"No — I — ah! — don't!" Axel protested, even as his mouth opened in a pleasured, breathless moan. "Fuck, I don't want this!"

He squirmed, trying to escape, but Saïx had a firm grip on his arms, making it impossible.

"Submit to it, Axel. Give in to me," Saïx growled, nails cutting the binding at Axel's wrists, cutting the rope away and letting the redhead regain possession of his hands.

'Never' was on the tip of Axel's tongue, but he couldn't gather the composure to say it. Saïx's cock hit his prostate again and he let out a wild moan as he pushed his hips back into the other man's pelvis. Really, it felt way too good to resist.

Saïx groaned as Axel finally began to participate. Either the redhead had learned his lesson or he was just too turned on to care anymore. The blunette suspected the latter.

Axel braced his hands on the blunette's shoulders and grinded his ass down into the other man's lap, moaning more and more as time went past. Saïx still gripped his forearms, his nails biting into the skin there. This was ending too fast, but neither of them had the patience to slow down.

Axel's knees tightened at Saïx's waist as his entire body spasmed. He came all over Saïx's stomach before clenching the blunette's hair in his hands and pulling, hard. The other man growled and gripped the redhead's arms tighter, grunting as Axel tightened around him.

Saïx spilled his essence inside Axel's body with a low groan, attaching his teeth to the redhead's neck and biting down hard. The keen that came from the action was well worth it, sending him spiralling downwards from his pleasure drive.

Saïx pulled out of Axel abruptly, sending the redhead backwards until his back hit the wall. Axel slumped there, watching exhaustedly as Saïx paced, zipping his pants back up.

"Have you learned your lesson now, Axel?"

Axel nodded. "Yes."

**********

Saïx had just finished cleaning Axel up and zipping him back into his pants when the door flew open. Boots thudded against the floor of the chamber before coming to a stop a short distance from Axel's head.

"Shit, man. What did you do to him?"

"It doesn't matter. I believe that he's learned his lesson."

'You wish,' Axel thought. 'I'm gonna try even harder now.'

"I'm gonna help him get back to his room."

"Don't touch him."

'Sora, I'm going to help you find your friends no matter what.'

CLICK. "Get out of the way, bluey."

"Don't point those at me, Xigbar."

"Xemnas sent me to stop you before you killed him. Axel's a valuable member of the Organization. Xemnas seemed to think you couldn't be trusted to stop. Looks like you're lowering in the ranks, don't you think? Better not pull any more of these little stunts with the other members."

'Roxas… I want to see you again…'

"C'mon, Ax-man… up you get."

"Ngh…" Axel groaned when a pair of hands encircled his shoulders and back, lifting him up cautiously. He let himself be lifted, his eyes half-closed. Every nerve in his body throbbed painfully, and he let out a whimper when Xigbar hoisted his exhausted body into a bridal carry.

Axel could practically envision Saïx's irritated frown when the blunette said, "He needs to be disciplined, not coddled, Number Two."

"I think you've done just about enough discipline to suffice, Crossface. Using Axel as a sex slave goes way past anything you've done before. I'll be reporting this to the Superior, and then maybe he'll let me kill you."

"I doubt you could," Saïx sneered.

"We'll see about that, won't we?"

The ground travelled beneath Axel's prone form as Xigbar carried him out into the hall.

"That guy's a fucking psycho," the gunman muttered. "This is not okay."

Axel barely registered his words. Before he passed out, he heard panicked, concerned voices, caught a flash of blonde hair within his line of sight, and felt the soft sinking feeling of lying down in bed.

Then his eyes closed, and he fell into numbing unconsciousness.

* * *

**Are you happy? You shouldn't be. Still, you can review if you would like. My MarlyVexen fic should be up in a few days. **

**YES I CHANGED IT FROM DEMYX TO LUXORD… OR WHATEVER YOU WANT. Two people brought it up, so I changed it. Ugh. **

**Now for my favourite part: my notes. I write my fics out by hand and then type them up, as most of my inspiration hits when I'm in the middle of class ^^' and don't have a computer with me. I write my notes all over the pages, to remind myself of things that I have to fix and add in. It's a very good system. **

_**Hands - **_**this is repeated all over every note paper that I had, to remind me that Axel's hands were tied up. And guess what? I made a mistake that I only just noticed thanks to that note, and I just fixed it. **

_**Saix's overly sharp teeth**_

_**Use implication, not fact**_

_**Aladdin, Mecca (**_**I know**_**)**_

_**The Solution for Love (ideas for my other fic's name)**_

_**Brains... I mean penis! (look up gay zombies on youtube and you'll see what I mean)**_

_**This is done because this denomination believes this. **_

_**X marks the spot! (I love Xigbar. Don't you?) **_

_**How do you make fake blood? **_

**And I'm OUT. Please don't hate me because I wrote this. My friends told me it's really good, but I just hated the concept once I'd really almost finished it. **


End file.
